


Moments of ME and YOU

by Ecila



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Different Worlds, Fluff, Judgment, Love, M/M, Prejudice, StudentBodyPresident!Louis, VicePres!Zayn, dangerous!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecila/pseuds/Ecila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is the new kid with dozen of rumours about his past that only go from prison, robberies to mass-murdering. He's feared and avoided. Until Louis, student counsil president, talks to him and is open and honest and not scared at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments of ME and YOU

**Author's Note:**

> So this is specifically for a (somewhat) contest. MY contest, to be exact. I'll looking for a beta and this is the draft of what my "betas" will have to look through. 
> 
> I have three tasks for you guys.
> 
> Task 1:  
> The task is fairly easy, find my mistakes, correct my grammar and what else mistakes I got. Change the sentence if it doesn't make any sense. But don't change the story.  
> JUST concerning the paragraph that is written in "bold" (that's the part that is basically written in "dark" y'know? Just the first paragraphes... you should see the difference to the other writing!). The rest is part of the second half of the contest.
> 
> Task 2:  
> Continue the story. Be creative on what should "happen" next and how.  
> You don't have to actually write it out, but describe what would happen next, such as "they do this, then that happens, then that..." simple like.  
> Because my beta is supposed to be creative too and "brainstorm" with me :)
> 
> Task 3:  
> Think of a title for this first Chapter. I have one, but eh... you think of one and yeah, just do :)
> 
> ALSO, you have to be able to be contacted. I realized that plenty just... are not reachable - they either don't check their inbox or they don't do.. whatever. In any case, you have to give me some sorta email adress, twitter-account, facebook-account, wattpad, YT, WHATEVER to make me able to contact you.  
> Preferably the ones that i listed, because those are the ones that I actually have. 
> 
>  
> 
> More details might be in my msg to you, personally :)
> 
> -A
> 
> ps. I may have purposely added mistakes.  
> pps. My weakness is adding too many commas.  
> ppps. The content might be wrong too.  
> pppps. Make sure to check EVERYTHING that is written in bold - At the first half of the chapter, at least.  
> ppppps. GOOD LUCK AND HAVE FUN!! :) & I appreciate EVERYONE that offered to help me out with this... a bit too many, 'cause because of the overwhelming amount of people wanting the spot I had to set up this contest in the first place :P

Moments of ME and YOU

 

**Harry Styles stared at the building that he's spend at least the next two years in. Dreading the thought, he takes a slow breathe and walks through the entrance into the main building, aware that no one beside him was in the halls. They all must be in class already, like he should be. Only that he couldn't come earlier.**

**He glances at his washed out black skinny jeans, his signature black leather jacket and the simple white shirt below it. He looks like always, but looks don't matter. It's likele that by the time his in his class rumours are spread about him. Rumours about his past. His story.**

**He breath in and out and then walks straight ahead in search of the secretary's office.**

 

*****

 

“ **Has you heard about that new kid?”**

“ **Yeah, he was in over 1000 fights, which he did _all_ win.”**

“ **He doesn't stop the fights until his opposite is dead.”**

“ **He kills his entire family.”**

“ **He was in jail for 8 years!”**

“ **If you look into his eyes you'll be his next target!”**

“ **He killed his friends and his girlfriend too.”**

“ **He sets his village on fire, when he was 10.”**

“ **He was in special care, because the government was scared of him.”**

“ **He's insane, man. Completely insane. How could they even let him to our school? Don't they think of our safety at all?”**

“ **It's the money. Heard he robbed some bank and is now filthy rich. So he can afford to buy his way in.”**

“ **What? That's—how can they leave us in danger like that? He's a mass-murderer!”**

“ **What's that psycho's name anyways?”**

“ **Harry Styles.”**

“ **What's does he look like?”**

“ **Always with a leader jacket. He's got really freaky eyes...”**

“ **You've see him? Are you _insane_? He could _kill_ _ed_ you!”**

“ **I haven't seen him, I'm no stupid. A friend of my friend was in his old school. Said he's completely insane and dangerous. Seriously, don't come near him, dont even look in his direction if you know what's good for you..”**

**Louis lets out a slow breathe, clearing her throat and taking the microfone placed right in front ofhim, “Attention, attention please!” he says in his soft voice, clear cobalt eyes lifting to the audience in front of her, “Are you guys excited for a new year at James High?” he smiles and eyes each person in the audience with his easy-going smile and kind cobal depths.**

__________(first task stops **here**!!!)___________

“So, I've been told to hold a speech – _again_.” he lets a frown take over his features, feigned though, and lets the frown disappear as fast as it came, “Anyways, I hope you had a great summer break and are ready for our new year ahead of us. I know school can be a pain,” he winks at the audience, “Yeah, even _I_ know that,” and earns himself some snickers, “But we're all in this together, okay? So no matter how annoying and stupid school seems, we're going through the same thing. We've got each other... so, all I want you guys to do is give it your best, enjoy the year and don't judge a book by its cover. Judgments can cloud your vision and you might miss out on something great.” His eyes linger on a particular curly-haired male in the back, whose face was unreadable and oddly blank.

“Oh and if you're wondering why this speech comes two weeks late,” he grins and bites his bottom lip, “I didn't have time to prepare it before, so I asked to postpone it. But hey, I saved you from a lesson, so be grateful guys.” he smiles and waves at the audience, who cheer for him and he smiles simply back. “Alright... enjoy the rest of the free period, okay? I'll see you guys around!” with one last wave Louis retreats from the stage and comes back to the side of the vice president and conveniently his best friend Zayn. To be all honest, Zayn would've been president, but he declined the position vehemently, until the 2nd in command, Louis, had to take the spot. You see, this school has a system, a ranking if you will. The higher your entrance exam scores are, the higher your position in your school. So Zayn, ranking highest with 100% everywhere and extra points, had the position as the student council president and Louis would have been second in command as the vice president. Though after a thorough talk with the principle, Zayn could convince him off letting Louis take his place.

“Good speech, pres.” Zayn claps Louis on the back and grins at his best friend with amusement in his eyes.

“Shut up,” but Louis smiles, “Should've been your speech, you lazy twat.” He adds with an nudge at Zayn's ribs.

“Well, I wasn't the idiot that accepted the role as president.”

“The one that luckily took over when your lazy ass refused, you mean. Be grateful, you twat.” Louis shakes his head, but the smile he grants Zayn with is as kind as ever. His words may betray that smile a little, may contradict, but he's kind and everyone knows it. Louis Tomlinson might be the most popular guy in school, even with the reputation of a nerd. Only that in this school, being intelligent is not particular looked down upon, in fact, it adds to your popularity. But maybe that is due to Louis' looks. When you are handsome, being intelligent adds only to your charm, at least James High's students obviously thought so, seeing as they treat Louis like their beloved prince.

“Um, Louis,” a junior student called out and waved shyly to Louis as she approached him with three girls hot on her heels as they all smiled hesitantly.

“What is it, love?” Louis turns his head, chestnut feathery hair swaying in the process, as his attention focused on the girl in the front.

The junior nearly backed away, but her friends held her in place, while Zayn and Louis shared knowing looks. This isn't a first, not even a second time. It's a daily occurrence that Louis had grown used to.

“C-can I... m-maybe... g-get a p-picture w-with... y-y-you?” the girl in front of him stuttered, eyes casting downward and her breathing hitched.

“Of course,” Louis simply replied, having expected something along those lines. Ever since he played _Romeo_ in last year's play, the ones that had resisted his charm were won over. And now he's got about 80% of the student body being his fans, his very dedicated fans, who idolize him and call him openly 'Prince', which yeah, is a bit weird, but Louis tries not to give it too much thought.

After an awkwardness coming from the four girls, in which one of them shyly attempted to use the chance to making Zayn take the picture, as a conversation starter, because Zayn is very fucking fit too, and a picture taken in a lazy drawl of “Ready? Good,” from the most intelligent guy in the entire school, Zayn tossed the camera back to them and motioned for Louis to come.

Louis smiled apologetic in farewell, but he followed his friend until they were out of earshot and then he shakes his and smiles at Zayn. “Thanks, mate.”

“Anything to rid you of your little fangirls, mate.” Zayn simply replies with a shrug and runs a hand through his smoothly styled jet black hair.

“Thanks for that.” Louis smiles without much explanation, and Zayn understands. That is how their friendship works. Not much words, but a ton of understanding.

 

*

 

Harry stares at the teacher announcing their project partners, doesn't even react when he's given a name that he's only heard a fair share of times, but can't address a face to. That may be, because he's not spoken to any student here at all, not gotten the chance to, because all these students flinch away from him, the moment he comes close. He isn't surprised, not really, not even hurt anymore, but what does surprise him is when a voice addresses him directly from up close.

“You're Harry Styles, yeah?”

Harry looks up and meets infinite depths of cobalt staring right back at him, with nothing but a serene calmness and a kind smile. Harry nods, but doesn't speak. Doesn't feel capable of speaking. He's almost forgotten what it felt like to be talked to. He has forgotten. But that wasn't so bad, because you can't miss things you don't remember. So in fact, he doesn't _want_ to remember.

“I'm your partner for this semester,” the lad that Harry recognizes as the one holding the speech hours ago, grins extending his hand, “My name is Louis. Louis Tomlinson.”

Harry eyes first Louis' hand, then his face again, before lifting his hand slowly and shaking Louis with his own. “Okay.” he utters in response, not sure what else to do or say.

“So, let's talk about our first project, yeah? We could do it at my place. Unless you're uncomfortable with that, we could go to yours too...? Or maybe the library. Whatever you prefer, I can adjust.” Louis rambles on, eyes a comforting cobalt colour and resting on Harry's eyes and not seeming scared or bothered at all. In fact, Harry has never seen anyone look so openly honest at him like Louis did.

Harry nods his head simply, utters, “Your place is fine.” and then forces himself to drop Louis' hand, because he's been holding it this entire time.

“Louis, careful!” one of the braver students shouts, and Harry feels his insides flinch at the word. “Don't let him just go to your house, he'll know your address and rob you – or worse, kill you when you're not looking, mate.”

“Yeah, Louis... how can you just invite him to your place, have you not heard the rumours about him? He's _dangerous_!” another person chimps in, eyes vaguely darting to Harry, before turning away immediately.

Louis turns to look and lets out a soft sigh, “Let me decide for myself, who is dangerous and who isn't.” Louis turns to Harry and smiles, “So far, he doesn't seem dangerous at all.” Louis meets Harry's green depths and smiles a bit more, “So, we'll just go to my place together, okay? It's easier than giving you my address.”

“Okay.” Harry doesn't smile, but his lips twitch and come dangerously close to that.  

**Author's Note:**

> Send the edited version to my YT-channel as a msg-response. Or however else you manage to do that :)  
> Twitter obviously isn't possible, due to the limited characters.  
> Facebook would technically do, but you don't have my addy.  
> YT works, Wattpad is restricted too, but you could send two msgs (or 3). Yeah, okay. 
> 
> Thanks.  
> Be done by the 3rd November 2013, Sunday, 10 pm (Australian time).


End file.
